The HeadBand
by JessiePie6
Summary: Alright so this is a what if. It's a what if Criss wasn't at the movie theater and Jack went to give Liz her head band. takes place at the end of the season six premier and I Didn't know if anyone else did this so I apologize if someone did.


_**Alright so I have recently watched the series and finished it as well. I thought about something from the season six premier and I also went to see if anyone else noticed the same thing and I couldn't find anything which shocked me. So I won't know if this will get read or not since the show is over (Even though it was awesome) but I wanted to get it out there because maybe other people did notice the same thing.**_

_**So the only thing you need to know is this takes place at the end of the season six premier episode and Criss wasn't at the movie theater and he might just not exsite because I think Liz would be happy just for what Jack mentioned .**_

_**I also don't own 30 rock but i borrowed part of a scene for this. **_

* * *

"So that's why you've been so happy and distracted lately. The joy of movement, exercise, ten percent off of arena snacks with your torch card, who figured the whole thing out?"

"The man that knows me better than I know myself" she then told the driver "Pullover here please." She immediately told jack "This is me."

Jack leaned over to see where they had pulled over to "Ah going to the movies. Let me guess you're going alone to the nine ten showing of Gary Marshall's New Years Eve, You've waited five weeks to see it to make sure you wouldn't contribute to it being the number one movie in America. You'll say you're seeing it ironically and yet you'll tear up when Ashton Kutcher kisses Lia Michael"

"You know me I like it when the swarthy girl gets the guy." She exited the car on that note and walked into the cinema

Jack smiled when she walked away only to notice she left her head band in the car. He slide across the seat and rolled down the window and yelled out "Lemon" Only he noticed she was already inside so she couldn't hear him. He told his driver to wait and for some strange reason he went in even though he knew he was going to see her the next day. She already got on to the escalator when he got inside and he then jogged up to the escalator and said "Liz" he didn't know why he said her first name instead of the usual last name but he did.

She turned around on the escalator being a little shocked of who said her name. "Jack?" she waited at the top while Jack was making his way to her. While he was getting up there Liz spent some time thinking _why is he here, is he here because of the girl getting the guy comment? Oh wow where did that come from? Wait more importantly why did he just call me Liz._ "So Jack what made you follow me all the way up here?"

He smiled and held up the head band. "This did actually."

She looked at what he was holding and then said "You know you could have given that to me tomorrow."

"I didn't want it to stink up the car."

She sarcastically replied "Thanks Jack that means a lot"

He touched her shoulder because it seemed to him that she somehow got hurt from that because she was hiding behind sarcasm. "It was a joke Lemon." And for some reason he went for it he didn't know why but he went in and kissed her. That wasn't the plan, not originally and he wasn't disappointed that he did that especially when she returned it. the moment they separated he spoke "I knew that you would look for the head band and not find it and possibly go a little crazy because of that and I would hear about it the next day.."

"Thanks Jack." she started to walk away. Not questioning what just happened until she turned around and asked "Hey Jack, you wanna come and see the movie?"

He smiled once again and walked up to her saying "I would love to." With that Liz took ahold of his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder and they walked into the movie theater.

* * *

_**Alright so that is somewhat what I thought would have happened if Criss wasn't there only because why would they even mention the movie. Anyways I wanted to get this up and yes I realized that Jack didn't pay for his movie ticket. There might be a day when I make this longer but I'm even shocked that I wrote this to begin with but I rather like it. Also to let you know I do love the characters but I didn't really ship them until about season fiveish/fourish and I guess I still don't really ship them, I don't know it's sort of strange  
**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review if you can! ! ! ! ! !**_


End file.
